Coleccion de Drabbles Shaoran y Sakura
by YohKo Bennington
Summary: Drabbles de Sakura y Shaoran, para aquellos que buscan leer algo interesante que no sea demasiado largo. Disfruten n.n R&R!
1. Batalla

"**Batalla"**

Miro por la ventana por decimal vez. Aun no regresaba y estaba empezando a llover bastante fuerte. Suspiro con pesadez. Otra vez se habían peleado, y Sakura se sentía cansada de las estúpidas peleas entre los dos. Pero que podía hacer, el era tan testarudo y ella, debia admitirlo, orgullosa. Ninguno de los dos sabia detenerse cuando empezaban a discutir y siempre terminaban asi, el se iba del apartamento. Pero nunca antes se había marchado por tanto tiempo. Sera que esta vez sí lo lastimo enserio. Shaoran siempre regresaba a la media hora y se reconciliaban de nuevo, esta vez ya habían pasado dos horas. ¿Y si le pasó algo?

¿Qué tal que lo asaltaron, y Shaoran siendo como es, había peleado y ahora estaba mal herido por ahí?

La castaña hiperventilo ante esta posibilidad. Marco su número otra vez. Nada.

¡Por favor Shaoran contéstame!

Nada. El teléfono ni siquiera sonaba. Directo al correo de voz. Sakura se volvería loca de angustia. Por favor que este bien. Prometo que ya no peleare con el mas, y si empezamos a pelearnos me callare y le daré la razón aunque no la tenga…

El sonido de las llaves chocando contra la cerradura detuvo su plegaria al cielo. La puerta se abrió y un Shaoran todo empapado entro al departamento. Sakura fue a su encuentro y lo abrazo con fuerza, dejando al ambarino sorprendido. Pensaba que Sakura aun estaría enojada con él, por eso no había regresado al departamento antes, quería darle algo de espacio. En su apuro había dejado su celular en la habitación. Respondió su abrazo.

- No te vuelvas a ir, ok- le susurro ella.

- Ok- respondió el.

- Lo siento-

- No perdóname tú-

-No más peleas-

- Cero peleas- sonrió el- Te amo-

Sakura sonrió- Te amo-

Lo beso.

* * *

**Esto es uno de las series de Drabbles sobre SS. Me parecio que no solo Eriol y Tomoyo tenian que tener los suyos jajaja. Espero que les guste.**

**Yohko B.**

**XD**


	2. Vuelta a casa

"**Vuelta a casa"**

Su pie martillaba contra el piso de mármol. El eco de las pisadas retumbaba en sus odios. Sus ojos buscaba ávidos un reflejo castaño entre la multitud. Había demasiada gente y estaba preocupado porque ella se perdiera en tan inmenso aeropuerto. Empezó a caminar entre la masa de gente para acercarse mas a la puerta de salida. Alguien choco con fuerza contra él y cayó al piso. La persona ni siquiera se detuvo a ayudarle, pero alguien se había arrodillado frente a él. Unos ojos esmeraldas lo miraban con preocupación. Sonrió de inmediato haciendo que ella le devolviera la sonrisa. Ambos se abrazaron con fuerza.

-Bienvenida a casa mi flor de cerezo-

- Me alegra estar en casa mi lobito-

* * *

**Yohko B.**

**XD**


	3. Examen

"**Examen"**

Nerviosismo no describía lo que sentía en ese momento. Su corazón palpitaba a mil por hora. Sus pulmones parecían no tener oxigeno suficiente para expandirse dentro de ella. Las manos le sudaban como un rio. Sus ojos estaban súper dilatados. Todo por el examen de matemáticas que tendrían en unos minutos. Su amiga intentaba darle ánimos mientras entraban al aula. Eran la primeras en entrar al sacrificio humano que se llevaría a cabo y que marcaria la vida de Sakura Kinomoto para siempre.

- Sakura- Volteo para encontrarse con los ojos ámbar de su novio- No te preocupes estudiamos bastante, lo harás bien- dijo con una sonrisa. Sakura sentía que se derretía ante esta. Entonces lo que hizo Shaoran le hizo olvidar el examen por completo. Sakura se perdió en el beso suave que le daba su amado chino. Que examen ni que nada, solo quería seguir allí pegada a él para siempre, pero el rompió el beso porque la maestra acaba de entrar. El sonrió de nuevo mientras se dirigía a su asiento, ella lo imito.

Sorprendentemente…

Ya no se sentía nerviosa.

* * *

**Yohko B.**

**XD**


	4. Solo Tu

**Solo tu.**

Solo tú puedes hacerme sonreír con los ojos.

Solo tú puedes hacer mi corazón latir a mil por hora.

Solo tú tienes los ojos color esperanza que llenan de calidez mi alma aun cuando siento frio.

Solo tú puedes levantarme del suelo cuando caigo uno u otra vez.

Solo contigo puedo ser yo.

Solo contigo puedo ver la luz del sol en los días más oscuros de mi vida en los que siento que nada vale la pena y todo está perdido.

Solo tú eres la dueña de mi alma.

Solo tú, Sakura puedes hacerme volar mas allá del cielo.

* * *

_100 palabras en punto. LOL_

**YohKo B.**


End file.
